


Loving Prussia Is As Difficult As It Looks

by thatorangedrank



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, This is mostly ocs, gilbert is a gem tho so theres that, its mostly fluff, just a cute little thing, yeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatorangedrank/pseuds/thatorangedrank
Summary: Gilbert finds that falling in love has a side effect of being with him...





	Loving Prussia Is As Difficult As It Looks

Katherine was a beautiful, dark haired, Prussian princess; the youngest of nine, born towards the end of 1700s. Gilbert had known her ever since she was a small child, being the physical embodiment of Prussia itself, he had close ties to its rulers. Frequently, when he visited the king, he would see her running around, trying to keep up with her older siblings, while simultaneously seeking out new things. 

One of the very first things he had noticed about her, when he was formally introduced, by her father, at the age of 14, was her eyes. She didn’t have eyes like her mother or her father or any of her siblings. Purple. A light purple. A light purple that highly accented by her dark, thick locks. His eyes seemed be the first thing she noticed as well, for she gasped, whispering “Red…” before she silenced herself once more and looked to the ground. 

He bowed, grinning and whispering back. “Pretty awesome, right?”He stood and she giggled, nodding. They would talk many times after that. And many times he would find her gazing out a window, eyes flaming with curiosity.

At age 19 she asked him, “What is the world like, Gilbert?”

“Awesome.”He simply said, to which she smacked his shoulder lightly. “Your Majesty! I didn’t take you as a violent person!”

She laughed, cheeks rosy. “No! I mean, you’ve been alive for centuries! You must be able to describe it as something other than ‘awesome’?” He shrugged. She sighed. “I bet it’s beautiful… A beautiful world.” She gazed off into the starry sky. 

He continued to stare at her. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system, perhaps it was distant sounds of the formal party, the smell of exotic flowers, or even just watching her perfect face; he didn’t know why he suddenly blurted out. “Maybe I can show it to you one day?”

Her head snapped back. “Do you mean it? You want to show me the world?”

He looked back down to his drink, twirling it in his hands, cursing himself in his head. Of course he couldn’t. He knew fully well that it simply wasn’t a possibility. She was the youngest princess of Prussia, she was likely to be married off to another country where he would never see her again. She certainly wasn’t the first girl, let alone princess, he had felt this way about, but he’d always managed to keep himself in check; knowing they all die sooner or later. “Yes… I want to…” God, just shut up. “But your father…” If his feelings hadn’t been put up on the chopping block before, they certainly were now. He nervously took a long sip, casting his eyes away from her.

“My father…” She repeated in a hushed tone. “He wants to marry me off to some duke in God knows what country…” Her hands gripped the railing of the stone balcony. “But I don’t want to go… Because I love… My country…”

Her last words sounded forced, as if they weren’t the words she wanted to say. Gilbert knew this. He knew what she meant. “Your country will miss you.” He placed his hand over her tensed one. She looked up. His red eyes gazing into her purple ones. “Because your country loves you too…”

That was the end of it. No passionate kiss. No fight to keep her. It all would have been in vain anyway. He’d lose her sooner or later, just like all the rest. 

She was sent away, before her twentieth birthday, to marry the duke of a Hungarian town. Sure, she visited from time to time, but her presence leaving his life just left him empty inside. He’d get used to it he supposed. It’d probably go away in 20 years or so. It certainly didn’t help that he had to watch her get married. Unfortunately, Hungary was at the wedding too. He’d been ignoring her through most of the ceremony, but she wasn’t ignoring him. Not only that, she had caught onto his sad looks. She’d never seen him look so defeated before. Man, what a downer. “Did you tell her how you feel?” She whispered to him.

She watched him tense up, his brows furrowing. “It doesn’t matter. She’s going to die, and then I’d be left with an even bigger ache than watching her get married to an old hag.”

Elizabeta slowly shook her head before relaxing back into her seat. “You are so melodramatic.” 

That should have been the end all be all. But Katherine was always coming over to visit her older sibling, now the ruler of Prussia. She seemed to travel back to her home, once every three months or so. She always smiled at him. Damn her. Didn’t she know what she did to him? 

When she was 22 he accidentally stumbled in on a conversation between her and the queen. “My husband is so angry with me…” She sounded miserable. “I can’t produce a son, let alone a single child to begin with…”

“It’ll happen, Katherine, don’t fret.”

“Oh but it’s horrible! It’s bad enough that I have to engage in disgusting activities with that wrinkly, old rat, but since it's my fault he’s taken to…” Her voice drifted off.

“Taken to what?” The queen sounded very concerned.

Katherine’s voice cracked. “T-to beating me for my inability to give him an heir.”

Not once in his entire life span had Gilbert ever felt anything moderately close to the type of rage he was feeling right then. He strode away from the room before he did anything brash, but that didn’t sully his urge to protect her. 

He would knock on her room later that night, finding her in her long nightgown, her dark brown hair down and a shocked expression on her face. “You deserve better.” He spoke angrily, not waiting to be spoken to before he strode into her room, making his way to the fireplace. “You were a Prussian princess for God’s sake, he should treat you like one!”

“Gilbert…” She spoke silently, yet urgently as she closed the door. “I’m not a princess anymore, I’m a duchess and if that means that I am treated slightly different then so be it.” Her hand came up to hold the top of her head, her other hand, resting against her back. “Not everyone sees me the way you do…” Her sleeve had dropped down, revealing her forearm and a disgusting looking bruise.

He stood up taller, glaring at the hand mark. “That.” He stated. He didn’t point at it. He didn’t give her any indication that he already knew what it was from. 

She removed her hand from the top of her head to look at her arm, worry in her eyes. “Now, Gilbert-”

“That!” He strode over to her, grabbing her elbow as she tried to back away, covering her arm. He pulled her to him and forced the sleeve down, studying it. “I could kill him…” He looked up at her. Her face was scrunched up, trying to prevent tears. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Her purple eyes faltered. “Because I knew you would try to.” Her voice was rough with emotion. “Gilbert, please, don’t act on this.”

“Katherine I-”

“Gilbert, please!” She pleaded. He studied her face for a long while before he rushed forward to kiss her. She seemed startled at first, but she emotionally kissed him back, crying though the kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist as her’s gripped onto one of his shoulders and smoothed over his face. Their lips meshed together in a sloppy, fleshy kiss. He didn’t seem to notice her tears and snot dripping down their lips; if anything, it added to the intensity. He steadily began to move them backwards. Step by step until her knees hit the back of the bed. He lowered her gently, throwing his coat and kicking his boots off before he joined her. “Gilbert…” She spoke in a slightly worried tone. “I don’t…”

He crawled over her, his trousers and white puffy shirt loosened. “Katherine.” He placed his forehead onto hers, lacing their hands together as he leaned down. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, but it can be pleasurable for the woman as well.” The roll of her eyes and frown told him she didn’t believe him. “No really. In fact it can be pretty awesome.” 

She slowly shook her head to avoid his silly grin. “I don’t see how.”

He lifted her chin to look into her eyes again. “Like this.” His hand released hers and gently thumbed over her nipple through her nightgown. Her breath hitched as her back arched into his hand slightly. His face got closer to hers. “And this.” His other hand reached down to stroke her core though the gown. A moan drifted from her lips onto his own. “This too…” He reached around and began to kiss her neck. Her hand held to back of his head, caressing his white hair. She was breathing heavily as she let out a long whimper. “Gil~”

This became a nightly ritual for the two of them for a week or so before she had to return to her home. The day of, he stared at her, from his place on the bed, as she opened the curtains to their bedroom, letting the morning sun in. “Stay here.” He begged.

She turned, surprised he was awake, before smiling at him, making her way back to the bed. “You know I can’t.” He took her hand, as she sat back next to him, kissing it lovingly. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

He glared at the bruise that was finally starting to fade. “Yeah, and while you’re gone he’s going to have his way with you…” He spoke bitterly. 

She sighed and leaned over her lover. “Only for a couple minutes a night, no where near as long as you. Or your five meters.” She grinned down at him mischievously. Gilbert’s mood didn’t seem to improve. “Besides, he’s got a few women of his own whom he likes to toy with, I’m sure.”

“Unbelieveable. He’s married to the most beautiful woman in all of Prussia and Hungary and he doesn’t even realize it.” It was her turn to frown. “He’d better not hit you.”

“You know he’s going to.” She let out a shudder. “Until I bear a-”

“Bear a son for the slime-ball. I’ve got a better idea.” He sat up and spun her around so he was between her legs, pressing against her core, through her thin skirt, with his erection. “Bear my son, and call it his. The old drunk probably won’t even notice.”

She giggled, letting him kiss her neck. “The son of Prussia? Sounds…” She lifted his face to look him in the eyes. “... awesome.” He smiled and kissed her so roughly she fell back into the pillows with a laugh.

Katherine was 29 and never bore a child. This meant the beatings were much more severe and thus her visits to Prussia became longer. The first day back was always the hardest. Katherine always had to calm Gilbert down so he didn’t do anything erratic. Gilbert always begged their majesties to bring her back, even if it meant a war. The discussion of war was always discussed and it was always the reason they didn’t forcibly take her back. 

A peculiar thing was beginning to happen as well. Katherine looked absolutely stunning for her age. Almost too stunning. Many people began to notice her lack of age but not near as much as Gilbert, for he saw all of her body. She had always been drop dead gorgeous but at age 37 it was abnormal for skin as ripe as her’s. Hired scholars privately looked into the phenomenon and the only possibility that came up was that she was a physical embodiment of a country, but even that didn’t seem possible because she would have grown at an alarmingly slow pace. At 44 Katherine stopped returning to Hungary. This caused no rift and the duke didn’t even seem to miss her. 

Katherine never left the castle which, for a free spirit like her, was absolute Hell. He tried to please her and treat her like the princess she once was, but it wasn’t enough. She missed the outdoors, she missed riding horses, she missed smelling flowers, and she missed laying under the blue sky. Gilbert didn’t see her truly smile until she was 50. He neared her room when he heard laughter. Her laughter. He opened the door to the dark room to find Katherine sitting at the fireplace with a hooded woman sitting across from her. Katherine turned to the door. “Oh, Gilbert!” Katherine motioned to the woman who kept her head down. “This wonderful girl is the same as me!” 

He leaned against the door frame. “How so?”

“She looks the same as she did when she was 20!” Gilbert quickly pushed off the door and waltzed into the room, determined to get a look at this girl. “Wait, dear!” Katherine held her hand up. He obeyed. “She doesn’t like to show her face to the Countries.” She turned back to the girl. “Continue.”

“As I was saying, Duchess-” Although her German was almost perfect, he could pick up a bit of an accent in her voice that he couldn’t place. “- I also fell in love with a country, and when I did, I began to notice my friends were all growing old and dying, yet I remained young. I was never certain of what caused me to be so different until I heard of you. The tabloids and the rumors about how you stayed so young and fresh looking for your age, and how you had stopped going into the public. It raised my suspicions. Yet when you told me, not 15 minutes ago, that you are secretly having an affair with this man,” Her head nodded towards Gilbert. “ a thought came to me.”

“And that is?” Katherine asked, intrigued. 

“It would seem that, at a certain point, the country’s immortality is transferred to us. My guess is through bodily fluids.” Gilbert paled, luckily no one noticed. “But I really have no evidence to back it up, so I’m not certain.”

“If I may ask,” Katherine said. “ which country did you fall in love with?”

“I will say, that is, when he is not here.” There was a slight bitterness in her voice.

“Does Gilbert know him?”

The woman snorted. “Oh yes, he knows him quite well.”

“Well then perhaps the four of us could-”

“Unfortunately, we are no longer together. He did not tell me who he was and let me believe that he had died, he likely did not know of this side effect either.” She moved quickly along. “However, you must make preparations soon, My Lady. Sooner, rather than later. You must fake your own death. Let the world believe you caught ill and passed, it will be understood, seeing as you have been hidden away. Then, you can leave the castle and live whatever kind of a life you wish. No one will recognize it is you.”

“She’s right.” Gilbert spoke up. “We need to make preparations, inform the King and Queen.” The woman stood, covering her face with a scarf. 

“I must go. Good luck, Lady Katherine. Adios.” She strode out of the room.

As she walked out of the room Gilbert looked back to his beloved. She was standing, walking towards him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Now you’ll never lose me.”

He couldn’t really control it. He’d told her his fears, that he was scared of her dying. And now, he was weeping in her arms. This awesome man allowed himself a few moments of un-awesome tears.

Within the next year the two would be living in their own cottage never growing old, but spending eternity together.

This is their past.


End file.
